csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Marg Helgenberger
Mary Marg Helgenberger is een Amerikaanse film- en televisie-actrice bekend van haar rollen als Catherine Willows in de CBS drama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, en als KC Koloski in de ABC drama China Beach, wat haar een Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series opleverde. Biografie Marg Helgenberger werd geboren in Fremont, Nebraska en groeide op in North Bend, Nebraska. Marg studeerde af aan North Bend Central High School. Ze is de dochter van Mary Kay, een verpleegkundige, en Hugh Helgenberger, een vlees-inspecteur. Ze is van Ierse en Duitse afkomst en had een rooms-katholieke opvoeding. Marg heeft een oudere zus Ann en een jongere broer genaamd Curt. Een van haar eerste baantjes, als tiener, was tijdens zomers en kerst werkend als "Deboner" bij de vleesverpakkingsfabriek waar haar vader werkte. Marg speelde de Franse Hoorn in haar middelbare school fanfare. Totdat ze naar de universiteit ging, wilde Marg altijd een verpleegkundige worden, net zoals haar moeder. Marg ging naar Kearney State College (nu de Universiteit van Nebraska in Kearney) in Kearney, Nebraska. Carrière Marg kreeg haar eerste start als een nachtelijk weermeisje op KHGI-TV Kearney, Nebraska tijdens het bijwonen van de universiteit. In de zomer werkte ze ook als een deboner in de verpakkingsfabriek waar haar vader werkte. Na het spelen van de rol van Blanche Dubois in een universiteitsproductie van A Streetcar Named Desire wilde ze blijven acteren. Tijdens het uitvoeren van een in de zomer van 1981 NU Campus productie van Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew, waarin ze Kate speelde, werd Marg gespot door een scout voor de tv-soap Ryan's Hope. Al snel na het voltooien van de universiteit kreeg Marg haar eerste professionele acteerrol in de langlopende ABC Daytime Soap, waarin ze de gespannen amateur cop Siobhan Ryan Novak speelde, een rol die eerder door Sarah Felder en Ann Gillespie gespeeld werd. Marg vertrok bij Ryan's Hope in januari 1986 en werd later vervangen in de rol van Siobhan door Carrell Myers. Marg speelde een gastrol in een aflevering van de ABC's mysterie/detective-serie gebaseerd op Robert B. Parker's Spenser romans, Spenser: For Hire, NBC's juridische drama Matlock en ABC drama Thirtysomething. Ze speelde ook een vaste rol als Natalie Thayer, tegenover Margot Kidder en James Read, op CBS drama-comedy serie Shell Game. Karen Charlene, K.C., Koloski, een heroïne verslaafde prostituee in de ABC-oorlog drama serie China Beach, was de eerste prominente rol van Marg. Ondertussen, in 1989, maakte Marg haar filmdebuut in een leidende rol als een all-night antwoordapparaat operator in een segment van de Wheat broers horror anthology After Midnight. Ze volgde het op met een rol in Steven Spielberg's romantische komedie-drama Always, een moderne versie van de originele Victor Fleming film A Guy Named Joe uit 1943. Tijdens de vroege tot midden jaren '90 speelde Marg rollen in de Michael Bortman's aanpassing van Robert Boswell's roman Crooked Hearts, Gregg Champion's actiekomedie The Cowboy Way waarin ze Woody Harrelson's love interest speelde en had ze een kleine rol als Capt. Ze speelde ook Dr. Laura Baker, een moleculair bioloog, in Roger Donaldson's sci-fi thriller Species, en in Species II. Gedurende die tijd kon de tv-kijker haar ook zien in dergelijke televisiefilms als Blind Vengeance, Lifetime's Death Dreams, PBS' historische documentaire Not On The Frontline, en in CBS' In Sickness and In Health. Daarnaast was ze ook te zien tegenover Bruno Kirby in I'll Be Waiting, een segment van Showtime's Fallen Angels en als romanschrijver in de ABC miniserie The Tommyknockers ''tegenover Jimmy Smits. Ze was ook te zien in de CBS miniserie ''When Love Kills: The Seduction Of John Hearn en had haar eerste samenwerking met regisseur Peter Weller in Partners. Na het spelen van een terugkerende rol als George Clooney's love interest in NBC's medische drama ER, werd Marg David Caruso's weduwe in Gold Coast en speelde ze een vrouw die ging met Steven Seagal in Fire down Below. Ze speelde ook als een talkshow host in Murder Live en portretteerde de woedende zus van het karakter Steven Weber in Thanks of a Grateful Nation. Marg scoorde nog een grote doorbraak toen ze de rol van Catherine Willows, een voormalige showgirl aangenomen als bloed analist, kreeg in de CBS dramaserie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Toen CSI begon te filmen, bezocht ze het Clark County Coroner's Office om te zien hoe dingen werkelijk werden gedaan. Ze heeft zelfs autopsies bekeken die uitgevoerd werden. Marg kreeg de kans om met haar man te acteren, Alan Rosenberg, toen hij een gastrol had in CSI in seizoen 5 en 7. In animatie leende ze haar stem aan de Griekse godin Hera in Wonder Woman. Marg is de onbeantwoorde love interest van de bebrilde amfibie Buddy in het stripverhaal Spot The Frog. In 2008 heeft ze haar contract met CBS voor 2 jaar extra verlengd. In juli 2010 werd haar contract opnieuw verlengd voor een 11de seizoen met CSI. Marg zal in 12 afleveringen van het nieuwe CSI seizoen verschijnen. De reden dat Marg CSI verlaat is dat ze terug wil naar het podium. De producenten hebben de deur opengelaten zodat ze terug kan komen wanneer ze wil. Ze verliet de serie in januari 2012. Persoonlijke Leven In 1984 ontmoette Marg Alan Rosenberg, een gastacteur in Ryan's Hope. De twee werden vrienden en begonnen met daten in 1986. Ze trouwden in 1989 en hebben een zoon, Hugh Rosenberg, genoemd naar de overleden vader van Marg. Op 1 december 2008 kondigde het stel aan dat ze gingen scheiden en op 25 maart 2009 diende ze de echtscheiding in. Hun scheiding werd in februari 2010 afgerond. Categorie:Actrice